


Miracle Romance

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Accidental Flirting, Drew-centric, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: There are many sides to Drew Tanaka. Unfortunately for her, Will Solace learns of one she wished had stayed hidden.
Relationships: Drew Tanaka/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Miracle Romance

**Author's Note:**

> The Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus characters belong to Rick Riordan, not to me. I can appreciate the necessity for a charrie like Drew, but I also think she deserves to be happy with a hottie. B) Read, review, and enjoy!

In the weeks following the war, it had been hard for any of the campers to relax much. Granted, Camp Half-Blood's star couple, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase (and, ew, some of the campers were starting to call them " _Percabeth_ "), was more than fine. But more demigods were joining the camp every day. For Drew, the Aphrodite cabin was beginning to feel almost as crowded as the Hermes and Apollo cabins!

She felt lucky when she woke early one morning before her siblings. She'd gotten more than enough beauty sleep—not that she needed it!—and she knew this was a rare chance. Not only did everyone expect Aphrodite's kids not to be early risers, but most campers weren't up yet anyway.

Normally, Drew would spend forever on her outward appearance. But she knew luck was definitely with her as she sneakily grabbed her toiletries and some clean clothes and scampered off to the showers.

As she thought, no one was up. Drew looked around the camp as she approached the showers. Camp Half-Blood could be quite beautiful when it looked as deserted as it did now.

The thought made Drew sentimental. Seeing the empty landscape made her miss her dad. She knew she'd never live it down if her siblings found out that he was a plain, simple contractor for a Japan-based hotel chain. His love was a little reminiscent of Aphrodite's relationship with Hephaestus, though—luckily for Drew—Ryo Tanaka had had better luck with the love goddess. And, looking at the land, Drew thought of what her father would say—"This would make for a great hotel—just look at that skyline!"

One thing her parents had in common was how absorbed they could be in themselves and in their work and hobbies, but Drew knew they'd passed that on to her, too. Aphrodite also had passed on a bit of charmspeak. Drew's dad… Well, he'd passed on a love of cartoons on to his daughter.

Even as she stepped into the shower, Drew could hear the theme of one of the old anime she had watched growing up with her dad play in her head. The anime had been about a magical moon princess who protected the universe with her planetary pals, an idea that had fascinated little Drew. Years had passed since she'd seen it, but she could recall some of the words to the original Japanese theme very well:

"Gomen ne sunao ja nakute, yume no naka nara ieru…"

Yes, this had to be a perfect morning. Hogging the showers, singing in the showers, thinking about her favorite memories—little else could be done to make this even better.

"Shikou kairo wa shou-to sunzen, ima sugu aitai yo."

Hmm, well, maybe going for a walk later with no one around to bother her would be great.

"Nakitaku naru you na _moonlight_ , denwa mo dekinai _midnight_ —"

Drew rinsed her hair, feeling invigorated; that and remembering not only the lyrics but the tune of the theme song put her in the best of moods.

"Datte junjou doushiyou, haa-to wa mangekyou."

Any other time, she felt motivated to return to the cabin and order Mitchell and Lacy around. But why waste energy on them today when she could spoil herself and enjoy a little more personal time?

"Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare, nandomo…meguriau."

Drew paused singing, quickly dressed, and ran a brush through her hair. Gods, the sun hadn't been _that_ high when she'd entered the showers. She'd have to get a move on, because the other demigods would be getting up very soon, if they weren't awake already. Though she didn't want to ruin her mood, Drew kept that thought in mind and at least dropped her voice in volume.

"Seiza no matataki kazoe, uranau koi no yukue, onaji kuni ni umareta no—"

The daughter of Aphrodite came to a halt on her way back and listened. She didn't hear anything except some birds in the distance. Her excitement grew, knowing she was alone, so she belted out the last lines:

"Mirakuru roman-su! Shinjite-iru no— _MIRAKURU ROMAN-SU_!"

To her horror, there was applause waiting for her as she rounded the entrance to head back to her cabin. The applause came from a sweaty, chuckling Will Solace.

Drew's face burned a thousand times hotter than his dad's sun ever would. She was sure of that.

Will's grin was blinding. He coughed to try to disguise another laugh but failed. "That was…enlightening."

She went into damage-control mode. " _Don't you even think about breathing a word of this to anyone, Solace, or so help me_ —"

He held his hands up in mock-defeat. "Or what? It's a fact that you're better with a mirror than with a sword or bow, Drew."

"— _I will bring my mother into this_ ," she finished.

Why he didn't think much of her threat, Drew didn't know. But she really wished that he'd stop grinning at her like that. Besides, he was already distracting enough, being Will Solace, an already gorgeous guy. Then there was the added issue of his being sweaty and having his white t-shirt cling in all the right—er, _wrong_ places.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Drew tried to regain her verbal footing. "Not peeking at the girls' showers, are you?"

He didn't miss a beat. "Nope. I got up early to pray to Dad and to practice my archery."

Drew rolled her eyes. She believed him; Will was one of those hardworking…ugh… _do-gooders_. "Well, I'll be on my way, then."

Will caught her arm, though. "No way. You really think I can let that anime theme slide?" His grin returned. Will definitely had been hanging out with the Stoll brothers too much.

"I threatened you!"

"So I heard. You know, you don't have a bad voice. What do the words mean, anyway?"

Drew glared at him, despite the rising heat of her cheeks. She _really_ had the urge to tell him something _else_ in Japanese, but, with her luck someone would appear and miraculously translate it. She tugged her arm free and stomped onward, Will dogging her heels.

"Oh, come on, Drew. I was paying you a compliment. I think it's cute that you're a bit of a geek. And it's nice to know that even you're not so vain that you wouldn't sing the _Sailor Moon_ theme when caught up in the moment."

Abruptly, she stopped and faced him, her smirk as Drew as ever. "Will," she said so sweetly, she wondered if her mom would be proud, "…how did you know it was from _Sailor Moon_?"

Needless to say, Drew's inner geek was saved that day.

**Author's Note:**

> 8D HA! Poor Will…he just can't win. XD I kind of like putting Drew in her place while at the same time bringing some dimension to her character—she's only awful because we don't know enough about her! Also, I really like the idea of her dad's relationship with Aphrodite being a bit like Heph's…another reason why Drew doesn't like that cabin very much, because she doesn't want to associate with them… Still, I could see Drew being a real daddy's girl. And it's a joke if you've ever read a manga or watched an anime, why her dad would be in the hotel business and Aphrodite find that attractive… XDDD Those are the Romanized words to the TV-length theme from Sailor Moon, "Moonlight Legend." I know I'm not alone in having grown up watching that, though perhaps Drew's actually a little young to remember it…STILL. Funny stuff. Had to write it. The title for this fic comes from that line Drew belted—"Mirakuru roman-su" is "Miracle romance." ;] And I was so tempted to have her swear in Japanese…the product of my being invested in anime and manga and Japanese culture for more than a decade… -w- Lyrics double-checked at AnimeLyrics, btw (go there for the translation, if you really wanna know what she sang). And, finally, that was a gentle tease at the Percabeth pairing name in the first paragraph. I don't hate them; I love them. Truth!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki X3
> 
> 2019 note: XD Coming back to this 2012 fic to reread and possibly edit (not much changed, tho), I was worried bc I recalled the premise but thought this might reek a little too much of the ancient songfic. Surprise! It deffo isn't a songfic, *lol*. But considering the diverse casts Rick always creates, I do kinda wish he might explore the mortal parents' bkgds more and how the kids take that with them (if they often do). Hence, my headcanons for Drew and her dad~ That ending, tho. XD


End file.
